Candy Coated
by GreyCatOfSpeed
Summary: Kaito has been framed for a murder so well that he even believes it! Shinici managed to prove otherwise but, who would frame him? Why? AU, a bit ooc, and a little KaiShin.
1. Job

One ring.

Two rings.

Threes rings.

Click "Hello, this is Candy. Who is this?"

"It's Sweet, I have a job for you."

"What is it?"

"We have a loose thread that needs to be cut off, properly."

"Time and place?"

"Tuesday, ten-thirty nine P.M. at Kenri Offices, there will be a scape goat there."

"Alright, it'll be done."

"Good, I'm counting on you. Call me after for an update."

"Right, bye."

"Bye."

Click.


	2. Framed

Kaito walked casually into the room and grinned at the man in the room. "Yo, Kenta Chirota-san."

The man turned to him, his hand clutching something hidden in his jacket. "I didn't do it. You have no proof and can't pin it on me."

The magician chuckled. "Really? I have all of that, unless you have some plan to stop me... ?"

He pulled a gun and pointed it towards the teen, his hand was steady and his glare barely afraid. "I won't hesitate to pull this trigger because you're just a high-school student, don't test me."

The boy's grin got bigger as he deftly kicked the gun from the man's hand and dodged the bullet that discharged in the same swift move, reaching to grab it before the man had a chance.

Noticing that he couldn't get his gun, Kenta grabbed the desk lamp and slammed it onto Kaito's head as he rose, causing the latter clench his hand as a reaction to the pain, which in turn caused the weapon he was holding to discharge.

Kaito had been unconscious by the blow and the bullet that pierced the elder man had caused him to be covered in blood. It just so happened to have gone through his heart, killing him instantly.

"Kaito, Kaito! Wake up and talk to me, Kaito!" Shinichi shook his friend lightly, looking just a _little_ distressed.

"H-huh? Shinichi? What's going on?" The magician shook his head slightly and massaged his temples. "Ow."

The detective smiled. "We're not sure, they told me to ask you since you're more likely to talk to me. What do you remember?"

Kaito looked slightly disoriented but still tried to sit up answer as best he could. "I-I'm not sure. He seemed a bit scared when I told him we had proof about his robbery scheme. He-," He paused as if trying to remember. "There was a gun, I picked it up and..." He trailed off and his eyes went wide. "It was me, I-I pulled the trigger. I know I had a reason but," He grabbed his head. "My head hurts, I don't remember why. But, I remember that it was everywhere."

Shinichi placed his hand on the other's shoulder reassuringly. "What was everywhere?"

The anguished look on the other teens face was heart wrenching. "Blood. I was covered in it. Just before I passed out. I must have pulled the trigger and killed him, I-"

"Calm down, Kaito. Just let me handle everything now, okay?" It felt strange to see his usually very cheerful friend in such a panic. He knew that with what they had it seemed like Kaito had killed him. It sounded like an accident from his testimony and the evidence fit, but it could just as easily have been intentional. The young detective sighed, there has to be more to this.

"Hey, Kudo-Kun, how did it go?" Inspector Megure asked.

"From his statement everything fits, though it's sounds more of an accident but... There's something bugging me." He put his hand to his chin and thought hard. "I can't put my finger on it. Mind if I look at the scene again?"

Megure shook his head. "Your help is appreciated."

He went back to the crime scene and analyzed everything left, the body had been moved a while earlier. 'Wait,' he thought. 'Wasn't there something- That's it!' He looked around quickly and easily spotted one of the forensics team members that he knew. "Hey, Tanaka-San. I have a quick question."

"What's that?" The older man lowered the bag in his hand.

"Were both bullets the same type?"

He shook his head. "One was very slightly smaller, and the rifling marks has minor, but noticeable differences."

Shinichi nodded. "As for Chirota-San's bullet wound, do you have pictures?"

"Yes, right here." He pulled some photos from his pocket.

The detective wasted no time in finding the shots of the entry and exit wounds, smiling to see that he was right. "Thanks Tanaka-San. Could you tell the inspector that I'd like to see him where Kaito is resting?" Without waiting for a response he headed off to his friend.

"Kudo-Kun, what have you found?" Megure asked when he arrived.

"Proof that Kaito wasn't the one who shot Kenta Chirota. After all, when you fire a gun with only one bullet twice then the second is only a blank."

Both men looked at Shinichi in surprise. "What do you mean? We found two bullets on scene!"

"From two different guns, if you look at the slight differences. Plus, he was a few feet in front of him, how would he have shot him from behind?"

The young magician gave him an incredulous look before seeming to understand. "The wound closer to me was worse, that's why I was covered in so much blood. Entry wounds are smoother and sometimes don't bleed at all."

"Correct. Therefore there is another person who was the actual killer." Said the oh-so-high-and-mighty detective matter-of-factly.

Inspector Megure looked really into it. "And? So who was the killer?"

Shinichi stopped. "Um, I'm not sure." He laughed nervously as the others just gaped at him. "I think it was a professional, but whoever it was didn't leave any evidence."

"I guess it can't be helped. After we finish questioning Kaito he can go."

The boy nodded. "Thanks inspector."

Shinichi handed him his cell phone. "Call your mom and tell her we had another unplanned sleep over and that you'll be staying again tonight, that way you can have time to recover."

The magician gave a very big and sly grin. "Oh? Maybe you just want to get me in your house, hm?"

The other teen looked at him with a bland expression. "On the other hand..."

"Just kidding! Thanks though, really." His expression calmed and he called his mother, letting her know of his plans.


	3. Meet The FamilyFriends

"That's terrible! Why would anyone want to frame Kaito!?" Cried Ran.

The person mentioned replied, "Maybe they were jealous of my amazing magic skills."

"Or perhaps they were fed up with your overconfident, egotistical, and loud personality." Shinichi commented offhandedly, turning the page of his book. He looked up when he felt the magician's glare. "Of course, there is also the possibility that he was just the most convenient option."

Kaito looked at him aghast as he returned to reading. "Are you implying that I am merely a murderer's convenience?"

"He has a point. If it really was a professional like Shinichi said, and if it was a short-notice job, then convenience would be their goal." Hakuba stated simply.

Heiji sat up from lying on the floor. "It must have been really short-notice and urgent for them to make that kind of mistake."

"Perhaps they didn't expect anyone worth their job to be there, but that of course would be a stupid mistake in underestimating potential enemies." Shiho yawned.

"But it was cruel for them to make Kaito think that he killed someone!" Aoko complained.

"Obviously they didn't care. They could have scarred our friend for life." Kazuha remarked.

Kaito gave his group of friends his big trademark grin. "Not with Shin-Chan around, he was so preoccupied with proving that I didn't do it that he completely forgot bout discovering the culprit. Then he handed me his phone and told me to tell my mom that I was staying at his place."

Heiji gave a similar mischievous grin. "Planning something Shin-Chan?"

Shinichi glared at his friends from behind _The Hound of the Baskervilles_. "Not really, but I'm currently going through every way that I know how to murder you without getting caught. That is, if you don't stop claiming that I have uncouth reasons for bringing Kaito over and calling me by that ridiculous nickname."

"We're just teasing you, out of the group you and Kaito have known each other the longest. Then Aoko and I transferred from different schools in second grade, which is when Kazuha and Heiji met. In third grade those two moved here and we met Hakuba when he moved from France early on and Shiho, who came from America, in sixth. You two are also the only ones who aren't in a relationship." Ran pointed out.

"That's true. Heiji and Kazuha are together, Ran is with that guy Mitsuhara, Aoko's dating Takate Kotoban, and I'm with Shiho." Hakuba mused.

"And, you know, from what I've seen and heard from the others in our class you could have any one you wanted." Kazuha declared.

"But neither of you have gone for anyone. You don't even bat an eye when they start flirting with you, you just treat them with the same courtesy you give your fans and anyone who isn't specifically friend or someone who works with you." Heiji flopped back down on the soft carpet. "It's like you already have someone you like, but aren't with them in those terms. It would have to be someone you are close with and it makes the most sense with you and Kaito."

Shinichi sighed and closed his book. "Just because we have not shown interest in romantic relationships does not mean we are madly in love with one another." His words seemed to ring as though warning that the end of the discussion was to be reached immediately or there would be a great deal of suffering on the part of those who decided to continue it on that day in his presence.

"Well," Kaito broke the awkward silence. "Have you figured anything out? Did Sherlock magically help you come up with some information you needed or something?"

Shinichi shook his head. "No, But I'll still try to investigate. No one frames a friend of mine and gets off easily. The question is, who did it?"


	4. Check In

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

"Hello, who's this?"

"Hey Sweet, it's Candy."

"Oh! I'm guessing we had another perfect."

"No, our scape goat was friends with a detective, a VERY good one."

"Have you been found?"

"No, but he's looking and I don't think he'll stop until he knows who framed his good friend."

"Shall we off him?"

A pause.

"Not yet, but we should keep a monitor on him, just in case. And if he finds out too much, THEN we off him. Of course, if that's okay with you. I'm not the one calling the shots."

"No, your input is greatly appreciated. You are right, we should keep the bodies to a minimum so as to not make ourselves too obvious. I'll have Taffy handle it, does that work for you?"

"Yeah, Taffy's a good choice for this."

"Anything else dearie?"

"No, Goodbye."

"Bye-bye."


End file.
